Arrogance and Pride
by Emmas Padawon
Summary: Can Robin repair what he has damaged, and can Marian get rid of her pride? If they don't, then what will happen to Marian when she is captured? Please please PLEASE R&R!
1. Marians departure

Does anyone else like the feel of typing? Just typing, whether it's anything or nothing? The feeling of the keys underneath your fingertips, and the satisfaction when you look at a piece of finished work? Well, I do, obviously because otherwise I would most likely not have written what I just have. This story was written off the top of my head just because I wanted to feel the keys again.

"Marian, please, just go!"

Robin was begging. _Begging_? When you're an outlaw like him, you could hardly beg, because usually you just took. Rob the rich to feed the poor? That was the policy, the policy that Robin had stood by ever since he joined Little John and the merry men. But the merry men were not merry any more. They were worried. Worried because there was a presence in the camp, and this presence was endangering their families and their lives. Tension surrounded everyone everywhere. No-one could trust each other, each man turning a dirty look to the others face and muttering behind their back. And now, there was one person, one man they all did this to. Robin Hood.

The previous night, the merry men had called a meeting when the women had departed for the nights rest. They all sat around the fire, muttering and waiting for Little John to speak. There was a feeling that every man there felt, and that was one of voicing his own opinion about the current situation. Each sat there impatiently, fiddling with his hands while the warm orange flames cast shadows across their faces. Finally, when Robin was seated, Little John stood up and raised his hands for silence.

"Merry men, we are here, as a mutual agreement, to discuss the problem we all have with…a certain person in the camp. Now, to make things easier, if each man could raise his hand befor-"

"A certain person indeed it is!" cried one of the men before Little John could finish, "we all know who it is! It's that woman _he _brought here!" he said, pointing at Robin. The other men nodded in agreement.

"A woman who has brought us grave danger", continued another of the men, "and let me tell you this Robin, I am not risking my wife and children to save some person in league with Prince John and the Sheriff." The other men agreed once more, talking and discussing with one another. Robin stood up calmly and addressed the men.

"My friends, I can understand your concern. Those who have ones so close to you are only naturally going to protect them. But I must disagree with you on one point. My lady is not in league with the Prince and the Sheriff. On the contrary, she only wants what is best for us here in Sherwood Forest, to help us rid of these taxes and to continue helping those in need." One of the men scoffed, causing Robin to cast him a wary glance.

"What's best for Sherwood Forest? Codswallop I say!" cried this man. "She's as bad as the rest of those higher class people who need to remove their heads from up their backsides. You know it as well Robin Hood. You're only defending her because you are in love and can't bear to let her go!" The other merry men began to laugh at this comment, which slowly died away as they saw Robin get up and walk over slowly to this person, whose large belly was bouncing up and down with his laughing. He became in eye contact with Robin as he came closer and stopped.

"How dare you", he said slowly and steadily, never losing his eye contact. "You think you have the right to talk about Lady Marian like that? Show some respect you unruly child, who has never yet been loved by a lady. Maybe learning some manners might be the next step for you."

There was a huge uproar as the large bellied man took a hit at Robins face, who ducked quickly and punched in defence at the mans chest, winding him and forcing him to collapse on the floor. Little John ran over, grabbed Robins arm firmly and pulled him away from the gasping man.

"SILENCE!" he shouted from the top of his lungs.

And there was.

Little John sighed, and turning to his closest friend said, "Robin. I'm sorry, but her sake, your sake and all of ours, she has to go, and soon. I'm sorry old friend." And sadly, he walked off, the merry men following, while Robin stood on the spot. A deep swelling feeling was surging through his whole body, and his face was flustered. Because after all, that man had been right. He was in love with Marian.

None of them had seen the young slim figure of a girl from the top of one of the trees throughout the whole meeting, nor seen her as she slipped away back into the shadows.

Marian turned to look at Robin, her hazel eyes fixed on his own brown ones. Such a feeling of betrayal had filled her last night, as it did now when she looked at him. She could not believe a man she loved so much, someone with beautiful dark brown eyes and a deep voice like his could betray her so. A soft breeze blew through the window and his shoulder length hair, chestnut coloured while thick and wavy blew around his face. The feeling she often had around him of excitement and nervousness returned once more, tying a knot in her stomach. She was angry with him at the same time of longing for him. All her feelings were swimming around inside and confusing her. She felt a single tear drop down her cheek.

"Don't beg me Robin," she whispered, "don't lie. I know you don't want me here. I know that this was all a lie, you bringing me here and willingly protecting me while inside you couldn't wait to see the back of me." She could feel more tears falling down her face, and cursed herself for being so cowardly.

Robin was shaking all over. But it wasn't the breeze from outside. It was the ignorance Marian was showing towards him. She knew how to insult him obviously. He couldn't believe that she could so easily turn a blind eye to the true reasons of his actions. It was anger that was making him shake so. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What do you mean? Why would I ever do that? Is that what you really think of me, see me for?"

She walked away towards the window and gazed out. In the distance, she could see the castle, silhouetted by silver in the night sky by the moon. How beautiful it looked tonight, its disguise.

"All that glistens is not gold Robin" Marian said, still gazing at the castle. "That castle is not my home. It's my prison. You wanting me to leave here and send me there, surely you must hate me to do that." She stopped Robin before he could answer her back. "No Robin," she said menacingly, turning around and glaring at him, "there is something else. I saw you last night. I saw everything, the way you and your merry men talked about me. I'm not stupid, and I know when someone's lying. You lied Robin. You betrayed me. I don't need you to ask me to leave, because I'm going to." Her face was drenched as she grabbed her shawl and walked towards the doorway. Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

"Don't you ever think Marian?" he spat, "don't you realise _why _I'm asking you to leave?" She did not say anything but continued to look at his flustered face. "Do you really think I would just lie and say things behind your back?"

"No, a couple of days I wouldn't have!" she shouted.

"Then why do you think I would now Marian" he shouted back, "why!"

She did not reply.

"It's because I love you Marian. I always have, and you know it, but you're too proud to set that down as the reason aren't you? Aren't you!"

Marian did not care. She pushed Robin away and ran out of the door before he could stop her. And then she ran from Sherwood Forest, from his lies which had filled her with such love yet loathing for him that she could not bear to see his face. She did not stop and look back as he called her name again and again. He was an outlaw, and no longer her lover.


	2. The Trap

Well I hope you didn't mind the terrible first chapter! Like I said, I'm not very good at writing stories, I'm much better at reading them actually! Anywhoos, time for chapter 2-enjoy!

Marian could no longer run. Her whole body felt drained of air, her chest tightened every time she took another breath, her legs ached from running in her small shoes and her face was wet and salty from the tears that had slipped over them. She collapsed on the road and sat there while trying to arrange her thoughts in her mind. Where was she going to go? She couldn't run endlessly. But then again, she refused to go back to the castle. And what if Robin had followed her? She couldn't bear to think about him. She had run for a long time, and was now out of the forest. The darkness from the surrounding trees had been terrifying. But all hope was not lost, for as Marian raised her gaze to look around, she saw it. The Church, in the distance, tall and grand in the village, towering over its tiny neighbouring cottages. Picking herself up, she began running again, the drive to escape everything which had hurt her pushing away her tiredness. She kept her focus on the building, while the lights that had glowed in the dark from the windows of the houses went out one by one. Marian didn't know how late it was, but all time had evaporated now she knew what to do. The Lord had always had an answer for her troubles.

When she arrived at the Church, she pushed open its large oak doors and stood in the doorway to admire its inner beauty. The moonlight shone through the stain glass windows, making silvery patterns on the plain floors. Multitudes of candles were lit around the Church. At least here she was safe. Marian did not know why, but she went and lighted a candle.

"Keep them safe", she whispered, "keep them all safe at Sherwood Forest. Please."

She then proceeded towards the confession box at the back of the church, opened the door, climbed inside the small space and closed the door behind her.

"My Lord, are you there?" she asked quietly. There was a shuffle from the other side of the box.

"Yes My Lady, I am. How can I be of service today? What do you have to confess to the Lord?"

Marian could not speak for a few minutes, for there was a large lump in her throat where she had swallowed back tears. Could she risk talking about them? Was she now doubting her faith in God? She took a deep breath and continued.

"Yes there is. Tell me My Lord, is it a crime to know an outlaw?" The words sounded dangerous even as she spoke them.

"Lady Marian, you have been conferring with an outlaw? Surely you know the price of this is high. What will the King say if he finds out?"

Marian looked at her hands. What would happen? She did not dare to think. But she could defend herself. Marian wasn't a stupid woman with no soul.

"I do not dare to think My Lord, as I'm sure the punishment is unthinkable. But I don't have much to fear. After all, his majesty is not the King. He is Prince John, and will never become King. Long live King Richard!"

"Well, that's where you might be wrong My Lady," the voice from the other side replied. The confession box door was thrown open, and a pair of firm hands grabbed Marians arm and pulled her out of it. It was then Marian saw a group of Prince John's guards. The door of the other side of the box was opened, and out walked a person that sent Marians stomach to the floor. The Sheriff of Nottingham. It had all been a trap. They'd been waiting here for her to come.

"Well I must say Lady Marian, you are so easy to capture," he said, putting on his black gloves, "so very predictable. And now we must ask you a few questions. Where are they in Sherwood Forest?"

She did not reply. There was no one she hated more than the Sheriff. His arrogance and good lucks had got him what he wanted, except for one thing. He sighed when she did not reply but stared defiantly at him.

"Now, now Marian," he said gently, walking behind her and putting his hand through her hair, sending tingles of loathing throughout her whole body, "I don't want to fall out with you. If you tell me where they are, I will save your throat from being wrapped in a strong piece of rope. Which would be a pity of course for such a beautiful flower. However if you don't tell me, I would have the unfortunate task of not sparing your life."

Marian shivered. "You really think I would tell you to have my life spared by an arrogant toad with an ego as big as his ignorance? I'd rather die."

The Sheriff tutted. "I'm surprised Marian. You'd rather risk your life for a common, no good, thieving outlaw. I can give you much more than him Marian," he whispered in her ear and kissing her neck," and you can give me something in return".

She spun around and kicked him hard. Never had she been able to hate someone as much as him. She ran towards the oak doors, but as she reached the cold, night air outside, the guards had caught up, grabbing her from behind causing her to trip. And then she screamed, as loud as she could, before one of the guard's gloved hands covered her mouth.

"ROBIN!"

Robin heard it. A high, desperate and petrified scream from beyond the forest.

"MARIAN!"

But there was no reply. He had been walking through the forest after her, trying to find where she had gone. No person he knew had ever managed to get out of Sherwood Forest when never being shown the way. But Marian was a very different person from everyone else. He ran forwards, finally reaching the end of the forest. There was Nottingham in the distance. She must have managed to get there, but by foot?

"Wow", he muttered to himself, "she really is one tough girl".

He couldn't go after her now. It was a trap, screaming at him from every angle. But he couldn't leave Marian, whether she thought he hated her or not. The thought of that filthy Sheriffs hands touching her made him want to wretch. He had to save her, but not now. Slowly, he turned around and made his way back towards the camp, where all the merry men and their families were sleeping peacefully under the full moon sky.


	3. Sleepless nights and Dreams

_Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter three, please keep your arms and legs in and enjoy the experience. And if you haven't reviewed so far : WHY NOT AND YOU SMELL! Hehe. Please review!_

_Also, I've just started another story, Harry Potter and the Two Beacons of Red Light. Please have a look and review it!_

Robin did not sleep much. He tossed and turned in his bed, tired, so much his eyes would not stay open, yet his body and mind refused to drift into sleep. He had managed to, but his dreams were filled with nightmare images. Marian. Marian in pain. Marian locked away. That Sheriff breathing on her. How dare he.

"_You lied to me Robin. You betrayed me."_

The words came back again and again. They still brought anger and frustration, yet frustration because of him self. What had he done? Talk to his Merry Men? He had defended Marian. He **did** love her. What more could he do, what else did she expect? When would she accept his love for her, instead of living in a world when she believed no-one could? He punched the bed furiously.

"To hell with her stubborn attitude" he said to himself through gritted teeth. He glanced through the window, where the castle stood, illuminated in silvery light. He was in Marian's bed that night. It was his only comfort that maybe somewhere she was safe.

The guards opened the door and threw her into her old room. She heard the key turn in the lock. This was it. Trapped.

Marian walked over to the large bed, covered in lush velvet quilts and pillows. There was no space or freedom like the forest. Four walls casing her in, no sound of the wind dancing through the leaves, no flowers talking to one another and no fresh, breathtaking air. And it was his entire fault. Robin. She thumped the pillows ferociously. Why did he always say things when he thought she wasn't listening? It was insulting. Really insulting.

"Marians a woman so she's not intelligent" Marian said, mimicking a male voice. She was fed up for being labelled so much. She had always hated being a woman in her position, where men would do anything just to get their arm around her waist and their hands on her money, until she had met Robin when she was just turning into a young woman. Robin **had** made her feel special. She had almost believed he had been in love with her. But he was the same as all the other fowl men.

Sighing, she sat down on the bed. She began to day dream while the wind floated through the window, causing the silk curtains to dance around each other. She began to day dream as it reminded her of something….

_The wind blew through the trees as two figures walked along side the lake, hand in hand, smiling and laughing. It was early summer, and the warm weather had made it the perfect day to walk._

_The couple stopped. The young man smiled and moved to kiss the young girl. A sudden gust of wind caught her off balance. In a second, she had fallen backwards into the lake, grabbing the man's shirt at the same time, so he fell in with her. There was a large splash when they hit the water. When Marian reached the surface, hair clinging to her face, she laughed loudly. Robin emerged from the waters depths, frowning. He jumped for her, and shrieking she swam away as quick as she could._

Marian was awoken sharply by voices outside the door. Her eyes were wet from her dream. And then the door handle turned.

"Robin?"

Little John was sitting by a fire the next morning, turning sausages over as they spat and gave off a welcoming aroma.

"What's the matter, you look awful."

Robin smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

He sighed as he sat down, rubbing his sore eyes. He felt awful, so it was likely he looked it.

"Is it your wee little lass you're worrying about?"

Robin nodded, even though the comment had irritated him. He was too tired to argue with his shaggy haired friend.

"Something's happened John," he said, while staring into the flames as they flickered under the pan. "She's not safe. Something's happened to her since she left."

John observed his friend curiously. Huge black bags hung from his eyes, and his skin was starched and pale.

"Like what?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it's something bad. I have to find her".

John raised his eyebrows.

"Don't be stupid Robin. That Sheriff will gobble you up quicker than anything," he said, handing him his breakfast, "even if that Prince John is putting on an Archery competition in a few days time."

Robin stopped.

"What? When did you find out?

"I thought someone had told you".

Robin shook his head. "No. Is Marian going to be there?"

John gave him a stern look.

"Yes. Whoever wins receives a golden arrow and all that rubbish."

Robins face lit up.

"Then I must go." He looked desperate.

"Robin, are you **mad**! It's a god forsaken trap!"

Robin didn't look at him.

"I know," he said quietly," but I have to save her".


	4. The Deal

_Hello my readers! How long has it been? Too long I must say. Let me apologise (greatly). Look, here is my hand, ready for you all to slap in turn! I've finally got back into writing this, having written 3 chapters in a row into the early hours of this morning. For the delay and your patience, I'm updating two of these in the hope you'll all forgive me. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far, and the advice you all give me. I'm extremely grateful!_

* * *

The door opened, and the Sheriff glided in, followed by two guards. He was a handsome man. Marian scarcely let herself admit it. Deep blue eyes were set into a face which some people had said could have been carved by angels. Every feature was perfectly formed, his skin smooth with no bristles and hair as sleek and black as oil. Many women found him irresistible. Marian found his large ego and inward thinking barely tolerable, and as he told the guards to stand watch outside, she felt her stomach dropping to the ground. The door clicked and he turned to face her.

"Well, Marian. You certainly know how to hurt me." She did not look at him, though she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. If he meant her knowing where to kick him to her advantage...

"You must know ever since I laid eyes on you, the most handsomeness creature in all of England that I have admired and loved you. If only you would return this, I could save you from that creature Locksley."

So here they were again, him pouring out his supposedly dieing love for her and trying to persuade her to marry him. Her heart was beating against her chest rapidly. When would he cease to insult Robin? Did he believe she would admire him more so?

"Even after all this pain you have put me through," he continued, pacing around her room, "I am willing to give you another chance." He bent down in front her, his eyes staring into her own. "I can help you, Marian," he said, taking her hands. "I can save you from the outlaw. He can bring you nothing but danger and a peasant filled life." He stared even harder at her, not blinking once. "I can offer you security and happiness."

She did not reply for a while, instead keeping her eye contact and suppressing the urge to hit his perfect face.

"Do you know something?" she said, tilting her head to one side. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than hurting you. You are the last man on this earth who could ever make me happy. If you honestly believe I could love a man who's own head is placed firmly up his backside then you know very little. Your blown up ego and your selfish disdain make you the most disgusting man I have ever known." She continued to glare at his bewildered face as he slowly narrowed his eyebrows at her.

"That sinner has filled your mind with things only the path of the Lord can save you from." And before she could think, he lept forward and began to kiss her. She pulled away, but he grabbed her and continued, pushing her down on the bed. No matter how hard she tried, she could not push him off. He was too heavy against her frail body. His tongue entered her mouth. She was sure she would wretch.

"Get off me-"She tried to speak, but every time she did, he wrapped his lips even more around hers.

"I will make a deal with youMarian," he whispered in her ear, still holding her against the bed. "We have a little competition we would like you to attend."

"As long as you get your filthy body off me-"

"And it involves a friend of ours," he said. "A certain outlaw."

She froze.

"I can stop them from killing him under his majesties command," he said stroking her cheek. "Under one condition. You become my wife."

Him! How could she marry someone like him? But she couldn't let them kill him. She felt her eyes turn wet as he continued to stroke her.

"Well?"

She sighed. She had no choice. She already knew the answer.

'God, help me' she thought.

* * *

"All set?"

Robin nodded. He was wearing a dark brown hat and a brown cloak. With his dark clothes, he was unrecognisable, apart from his round, brown eyes. He swung his arrows in their case over his shoulder and picked up his bow.

"Remember Little John where everyone is to stand. And if they catch me, you must go."

"But Robin-"

"John, you must." Robin said firmly. "One of us dead is better than ten of us."

His friend sighed. "What will I say to Beth then?"

"That I love her very much."

"You're mad, absolutely mad."

"I know. But that's what love does to you mate."

* * *

The Sheriff continued to kiss her, his hands wandering uninvited. Marian bit his lip and pushed him away. He touched the cut where blood was escaping.

"That sinner-"

"Is twice the man you'll ever be," she hissed. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Just because you're back home doesn't mean you're free," he said menacingly. "And our first lesson begins tomorrow. The Bible."

She looked in disgust at him as he walked through the door.

"Goodnight my future bride."

* * *

_There we have it everyone. It is a short chapter, so perhaps it's good i'm updating two! See you at the next page!_


	5. The Meeting

**Heloooooooooooooo everybody. See, as I said, the next chapter! Now, this is where it gets confusing yet evvverrr so clever (well for me it is!)**

**The first four chapters were written in the present day (well, you know, of the story.) The next few will be written in the past. They start from when our two brilliant lovers meet to what was in the last chapter. Or that's what I want to happen. Just so you don't get confused and start ranting I'm confusing you all again. I'm good at doing that.**

**Anywhoo, enjoy my friends!

* * *

**

She looked outside the window of the carriage. The sun was shining through the leaves that obscured the sky. She had almost forgotten what Nottingham was like. Ten years was a long time to be away. She lent her head back against the soft red coloured velvet which covered the seats. She couldn't wait to see everyone at home. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"An attack!"

The carriage suddenly stopped, throwing her forwards.Panicked voices could be heard from outside.

"Gentlemen!" a deep voice from up above in the trees said. "Put down your weapons. You are outnumbered. You are quite safe. May I give you the thanks of your generous visit to us here in Sherwood. What business have you?"

"None at all," she heard one of the men say bluntly.

"Ohh so you were just randomly passing through with a huge carriage?"

"Yes" he snapped.

She glanced quickly out the window. Men clothed in green stood in the trees, bows and arrows at the ready. The leader seemed to be talking to the horsemen. He turned and began to walk towards the carriage. She pulled her head in quickly before he saw her. They were outlaws, intending to rob them for their own good. The sound of footsteps came nearer, despite the horseman's protests.

"There is nothing for you to see!"

"Now come, dear sir, surely with this handsome carriage must come a….."

He drifted off, as he had reached the carriage and peered in through the window. "A handsome object." He gazed in shock at the beautiful young girl in front of him. The sun shone from the window behind her, causing her long auburn hair to glow.

"Hey, Robin, what's in there?" one of the men from the trees said.

Robin. He was quite an attractive man, she thought. He can't have been much older than herself, maybe three or four years. He had a little bit of a beard on his chin, and his large, round eyes seemed to have a constant twinkle in them. Mischievous would have been a good word to describe them. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Good day Miss."

"Get away from her!"

He ignored the man and opened the door of the carriage, leading her out. She wasn't sure what to make of him. Her immediate reaction was to hate him. He was a low life, and outlaw stealing to spend on his time drinking ale. Yet there was something about him, which she couldn't put her finger on. She shook the thoughts out and decided to be how Madame Dayson taught her to be all these years. Dignified and proud.

"Why, I have not had the pleasure of introducing myself."

"And you shan't!" the man said, his cheeks turning red with anger. "Leave her alone!"

Robin sighed. "William."

A younger man wearing a scarlet tunic jumped from one of the trees. He walked over and pointed his bow at the servants head.

"Now maybe we can talk without being rudely interrupted."

She did not reply.

"My name is Robert, but you may now me as Robin."

It was hard not to reply. She knew all outlaws were gentleman like at first appearance, but they were all thieves, Madame Dayson had said so. Men werenormallyjust horrible when it came to love.Why was this man so..inviting then? She bit her lip to stop herself from talking.

"And may I know your name Miss?"

There was that twinkle again. It was as if he knew what she was thinking. She musn't give in. She was only sixteen.

"Ahh so you don't have a name? Shame really. I suppose it's something horrible that you're so very ashamed of, so much that you don't want to share."

Oo he was trying, clever man. And she wasn't going to give in. Not yet.

Robin smirked to himself. She was a defiant one. Proud, and clever. He could tell by her eyes. Almost emerald coloured. And that hair. Thick auburn coloured curls tumbling down a slender back. She was one of the most attractive women he'd ever seen.

"Well, Miss Anon, you are invited to join us for dinner tonight. Oh," he added, remembering the coachmen, "your servants are most welcome."

The way he shook his hand at them, such a regal manner, almost caused her to laugh out loud. Almost.

* * *

Several hours later, Marian was sat beside a large fire. She was wondering why the hell she had allowed herself to be led deep into Sherwood Forest when she felt a tug at her sleeve. She turned to see a pair of large, round blue eyes gazing into hers. They belonged to a little girl with blonde hair, so blonde it may have been white.

"Miss," she said quietly, "would yeh like to make daisy chains?"

Marian smiled. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have no idea what they are. Perhaps you could show me?"

The little girl nodded eagerly, and taking her hand led Marian to a large patch of the white flowers.

"Yeh see Miss," the girl said, picking a daisy. "You's 'ave to make an 'ole in the stalk wiv ye finger nail." She demonstrated with expertise. "An then you 'ave to put another one through the 'ole." She did so and showed Marian. "See Miss, it's dead easy once you get the 'ang of it."

"I see," Marian said, picking a daisy from the grass. She made a slit in the thin stalk and then slipped another daisy through. "Is that right?"

"Yeh," the girl said inspecting it closely like a teacher with a pupil. "Now Miss, if yehs carry on, you'll make a chain. You could make one to go on your head, like a crown."

"Well, if you make one of those for me, I can make a necklace for you." Marian said.

"Yeh that'd be grand miss!"

Marian laughed at her funny phrase. Why couldn't she have had this much fun when she was younger?

The little girl chatted to Marian as if she was a little one like herself. She tucked her thin blonde hair behind her ears as she worked.

"So what's your name?" Marian asked.

"Beth," she said. "I'm gunna be seven on Friday. My brothers 'oldin a big feast and everyone's invited!" She looked straight into Marians eyes and said, "would you like to come?"

She blinked in surprise. "But you've only know me since today."

"Yeh," Beth said. "But I likes you and I wants you to come."

Marian couldn't help smiling at the little girl. "Of course I'd like to come."

Beth grinned, and something in her eyes seemed extremely familiar. They were so round.

"Yeh finished yer chain, Miss?"

"You can call me Marian," she replied, " and I have finished yes." She slipped it carefully over the blonde hair and pulled it over the top.

"Marian," Beth said thoughtfully. "That's a nice name. Here's yours." She stood up and placed the daisy chain on her head as if it were made of gold.

"We both look like princesses," Marian said.

"Yeh, we do!"

They both giggled until Beth's face lit up at something behind Marian.

"Robin!" she cried, running towards the tall, lean figure walking towards them. Marian felt a strange emotion as the girl jumped into his arms. She saw the twinkle in both of their eyes and then realised. They were brother and sister. It was almost a sense of longing, wanting to remember being loved by her father when she was six. And ten years later, nothing had changed. She was still unwanted and unloved. Tears pricked her eyes as Beth and her older brother walked over, smiling and laughing. She rubbed them quickly before they reached her.

"Robin, Robin, Marian's coming to my birthday!"

"Marian," Robin said quietly, exactly how his sibling had said previously. He was currently gazing at the girl sitting on the grass in front of him. "What a beautiful name."

"Isn't it!" Beth said. "Dinners ready now Marian, do you want to come sit next to me?"

"Yes alright," Marian replied, eager to leave Robins gaze. His eyes were staring at her with such intensity it made her feel uncomfortable.

"So your names Marian?" he said as she walked past.

"Yes," she called back as Beth dragged her away. "Maid Marian."

* * *

**So there it is guys! Hopefully I can type up the next chapter soon, but my brother is chucking me off the computer at the present moment. Some self advertising here.**

**1-Harry Potter and the Beacons of Red Light-written by me**

**2-Doctor Who and the Beacons of Red Light-written by my friend-Kates Masters Sister.**

**3-Harry Potter the Musical-written by Kates Master**

**4-The Misadventures of Sirius and Directory Enquiries-Co written by the two beacons but under Kates Masters Sister.**

**Please read them, I hope to see you all again very soon! Thanks once again!**


	6. The Angel from Above

**I tell you what, I'm quite proud of this chapter, even if it is a little slushy at points. And no I don't own Robin Hood, or any of the multiple characters I've wound from other Robin Hood films and books into my story. But I do own Beth and Madame Dayson. So neh!**

* * *

The night sky made the lamps stand out that were lit around the table. They had dined on stew with freshly baked bread, still hot and crusty. As the men and women laughed heartily around her, Robin walked over and said to Marian, 

"Would you do me the honour of walking with me?"

She accepted, leaving Beth to talk to her friends. They walked together through the clearings, her crimson dress glowing scarlet in the light.

"You have a lovely sister," she said.

Robin smiled. "I know. I'm very lucky to have her."

"It seems like she's even more lucky to have you."

He did not reply at first.

"I suppose it's made us closer, after our mother and father died. We've both had to look after each other. She means more than anything to me."

Marian gazed at him sadly. He was not like the creatures Madame Dayson had told him about. He was so independent..lonely perhaps. She thought how dim her problems seemed compared to his as they carried on walking.

"My mother and father are dead as well," she said. "My mother died when I was very young. I remember her being very loving, and very pretty. She'd hug me and tuck me into my bed at night. My father loved us both very much. But when my mother died, something died in him as well I think. He lost his will to go on. A year later, when I was six, he sent me away to a family friend. She became my governess and taught me etiquette. I returned when I was 14. My father had moved to Bristol while I was away, to escape his troubles Nottingham reminded him of I think. He sold the house, and we lived in Bristol until he passed away."

She stopped, realising she'd told her near entire life to a man she didn't know. There was something about him that had made her trust him. Maybe it was out of sympathy for him. She swore to not let her emotions get the better of her again.

"And I suppose you came here afterwards?" Robin concluded.

"Yes," Marian continued, feeling now she'd started she might as well finish. "I prefer Nottingham, and some of my fathers servants stayed with the Sherriff and the Royal Family in the Castle. That's where I'll be living from now on. He said when he died I was to live there, as him and King Richard were very close friends. Of course, King Richard has not been seen for a long time."

Robin nodded. "And that Prince John will stop at nothing to get the throne."

Marian almost objected, as she thought very highly of the Prince. But for some reason, she stopped herself.

* * *

"Yer _promise _to come on Friday?" 

"Yes Beth I promise," Marian said, smiling and hugging her newest companion.

"Bye!"

Marian waved back. Robin opened the door of the carriage and helped her in. He leaned over the closed door and whispered,

"Come to the edge of the forest at sunset on Friday. I'll meet you there."

"Alright," she whispered back. "I look forward to it."

"I do even more," he replied, kissing her hand. He looked into those emerald eyes one more time. "Goodbye my Lady."

"Farewell."

The click of reins, and she was travelling away in the coach, out of the forest and into the lights of the houses further away.

He stood there. How could he even _begin_ to think? He felt a tug at his sleeve, and saw two big blue eyes looking into his.

"_It seems like she's even more lucky to have you."_

He picked up his little sister and hugged her tight. When she'd saidthat, his heart had skipped a beat.

"Yeh like her don't you Rob?"

He sighed and nodded. It was true. For the first time in 19 years of his life, Robin was deeply in love.

Beth shook her head. "What _am _I gunna do with yeh?"

He grinned, kissed her on the head and walked back to their home, while he thought of auburn curls, emerald eyes and a clever mind.

* * *

Marian walked into her room and landed straight on her bed. It had been a long journey with an even longer interlude. When the Sheriff had asked what the delay had been, she said, 

"We bumped into some old friends and were invited for dinner. We could hardly refuse my dear Sheriff."

And that was the truth. She hadn't had the choice. Of course, it wasn't such a bad thing. She'd rather enjoyed herself, amongst all those merry faced men. Whether her servants agreed with her was a different matter. They'd be returning the next morning to Bristol. She'd made them swear not to tell anybody of the meeting.

There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a girl Marians age walked in. She wore a plain brown dress. It reminded her of something, that chestnut colour.

"Hello Rosanna!" she smiled at her friend. "How can I help?"

Rosanna grinned. "Good Evening Miss. The Sheriff and the Prince was wondering if you'd like to come downstairs for some wine. Yeh know, to celebrate your homecoming and all."

"I suppose I must be sociable Rosey," she said, "and please, call me Marian. We're too good friend's for all that upper class."

"Right you are Miss!"

Marian gave her an evil stare before she left. She dressed in her light blue dress before departing.

* * *

"So my dear," Prince John said, as he put his drink on the table, "how was your journey?" 

She drank some wine before speaking. "Very good thank you your highness. We passed through some lovely scenery in Sherwood Forest on the way."

The Sheriff coughed on his wine. "You were not stopped by outlaws My Lady?"

Marian almost giggled.

"No, my dear Sheriff, luckily. I did not know there were outlaws in the forest." She said it as innocently as possible.

"Of course there are, my dear lady. That pest Robin Hood."

Her heart jumped ever so slightly. "Who is he?"

"The worst out of all the outlaws. Filthy, thieving little dog. He lives with his "Merry Men" as they are affectionately called. They steal from those who travel through the forest. Nothing more than common criminals." He took another sip of wine.

"Pardon my asking," Marian said, "but why are they outlaws?"

"Well, because they cannot pay taxes." the Prince said.

"Oh." Marian said quietly.

"Are you alright?" the Sheriff asked, taking her hand. He was gazing with a worried expression into her eyes.

"Yes, I….I have a headache. It must be tiredness."

"Of course," he replied. "We should not have expected you to socialise after such a long journey. Allow me to escort you back to your room."

She bade goodnight to the Prince and walked with the Sheriff.

"I must tell you Marian, it's such an honour to have you here."

"Why thank you," she replied to the handsome man. "It is an honour to finally meet you." She was sure she heard something as she walked into her room.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, kissing her hand. "Sleep well, my Lady."

She shut the door. Now everything was just a blur of confused thoughts. She really did have a headache. She changed into her nightdress, blew out the lamp and crawled beneath the soft quilts she knew the outlaws did not have.

* * *

Robin clambered up the thick branches which grew up the wall. He couldn't see a dam thing. Why the hell was he up here? If he fell, he would fall to his death. Feeling the ledge above his fingers, he pulled himself onto the balcony. He scrambled to the side when he heard voices. 

"The pleasure is all mine." He glanced around the wall to see that foul, disgusting man kissing her hand.

"Sleep well my Lady."

As she shut the door, he turned back. He wouldn't be so rude and intrude her privacy. Though it was unbearably tempting. He waited until he heard her blow out the lamp before turning. The moonlight shone on her as she breathed regularly under the quilts. She was even more beautiful when she slept, her hair framing her delicate features. It made her look like some kind of angel sent from above.

Robin wasn't sure how long he stood there, watching Maid Marian fall asleep. Entranced by her spell, he leant over the balcony and picked on of the red roses which grew from the wide branches. He walked over to the sleeping form and lay the rose next to her on the pillow.

"Goodnight my Lady," he whispered, before running softly to the balcony and climbing down the wall.


End file.
